heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a character who first appeared as the deuteragonist in the 2008 animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars, as the tritagonist in its following TV series from 2008-14, and a major recurring protagonist in Star Wars Rebels, and as the main protagonist of the novel, Ahsoka. She is Anakin Skywalker's former apprentice, and an ally of Kanan Jarrus' rebel cell. Background Personality As a teenager, Ahsoka was determined to become a Jedi and had a snippy personality. Due to this she was affectionately called "Snips" by her Master, Anakin. She was eager to prove herself worthy of being Anakin's Padawan, especially during their first Battle and their mission to return Jabba's son, Rotta, have to him. Ahsoka also looked up to Anakin, whom she had developed a brother-sister with during their time together as Master and Padawan. Having her trust in him, one of her greatest fears was disappointing him. She had an insecurity that she could never be a Jedi and hid it behind her snippy and determined personality. Again was protective of her friends, which was exemplified when she wanted to save her other mentor, Plo Koon, saved Padmé from an assassin, Aurra Sing, and an unconsciousn Anakin, who she had protected when they were being shot at by Cad Bane. Apart from this, Ahsoka was kind-hearted, generous and kind-hearted, wishing to restore peace and prosperity to the galaxy, even joining Bail Organa's cell. Ahsoka also tended to pick up several of her Master, Anakin Skywalker's personality, such as acting rash and reckless thinking attributed to her decisions. She would occasionally act Arrogant and brash like her Master would. However, over the years, Ahsoka learned patience and began to approach things more closely than Anakin. Her fatal flaw was that she could never stop trying to prove herself. In the end, she proves to be a loyal and brave individual. Together with Anakin's wife, Padmé, they became a dynamic duo, formed a sisterly relationship together, and were of the most important women in Anakin's life. After Ahsoka had been accused of murder, she became dedicated in proving her innocence. She became disillusioned with the Order after they coldly casted her out. When they offered her a place back into the Order, Ahsoka refused because no one but Anakin believed in her and Barris Offee's betrayal. Her reason for expelling herself from the Order was one of the few reasons why Anakin fell to the dark side of the Force. In the novel Ahsoka, she bravely fought against Darth Maul, even though he was a powerful dark-sider and former Sith Lord. However, she chose to save Rex rather than apprehend Maul. Ahsoka realized that if she and the other Jedi listened to Barris, then the empire and the fall of the order would have never occurred. She pitied her enemy, the Sixth Brother, whose potential for good turned to the dark side. Her encounter with the Inquisitors and her befriending Force-sensitive child Hedala Fardi made her realize she wanted to protect Force-sensitive children from being captured by the Empire's Inquisitors. During her time as Fulcrum, Ahsoka worked with a variety of rebel cells and had her voice disguised so no one could identify her. She developed a more descrete personality, believing needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, best shown when she urged Hera Syndulla to cease her search for Kanan to protect her crew, including Ezra. Ahsoka decided to come out of hiding once and for all. Ahsoka acknowledged that she was no longer a Jedi at this point and told Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus that she wasn't when they went to Lothal in search of the Jedi temple that resided there. Upon realizing that Vader and Anakin were the same person, Ahsoka was utterly horrified and refused to acknowledge the truth until Malachor, when she accepted that Anakin and Vader were one and the same. Physical Appearance At the beginning of the series, Ahsoka was fourteen to eighteen years old. She was a Togruta woman with orange skin and white markings, blue eyes, and white lekku with blue stripes on them Trivia *Ahsoka is the first female Jedi to be a lead character in the Star Wars universe. *Dave Filoni confirmed that Ahsoka's appearance in the finale, with white robes and a staff, is a deliberate homage to the fall and return of Gandalf, with Ahsoka returning from her apparent death and changing from grey robes to white after her battle with the "Balrog" Vader. Gallery SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg SWR S2 Banner.jpg Ahsoka and chopper.png Chopper contacts vulcram.png Maul and Ahsoka v Fifth Brother.png SWR S2 Poster square.jpg Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:The Lost Commanders 1.png File:SOL 3.png File:Ezra Caught Evesdropping.png Rebels2x21 0176.jpg Rebels2x21 0031.jpg 475ebc0a03999f3e905d3742aa52b7f9.jpg Ahsoka rebels cap.jpg Ahsoka Rebels.png Ahsoka_Tano,_Star_Wars_Rebels_appearance.jpg ahsoka-sabersjpg.jpeg ashokajpg.jpeg Ahsoka first appearance.jpg Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Disney INFINITY characters